


Perfect Life

by aislingyngaio



Category: Skyborn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sullivan wished that life could be perfect sometimes. Post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Life

Life was not perfect for Sullivan W.B.H. Chesterford IV.

In a perfect life, Jillian would be his full sister sharing the Chesterford name, instead of a nameless illegitimate half-blood forced to hide in the shadows before that fateful day.

(Then again, he wouldn’t have had the courage and determination to take over the Resistance and cemented his alter ego’s legend status.)

In a perfect life, he would have been a marvelous pilot with the best damned ship of all Granminster still in his ownership.

(Though that would mean he wouldn’t have frequented Spencer’s Drydocks, and despite the many clandestine meetings with Jake, never have met his lovely spitfire sister.)

In a perfect life, the people of New Ark would still be alive today, as would most of his Resistance force.

(He gloried in the Celestial Elevator now being freely accessible to all races without use of permits, proud that Corwin and Jillian and all the other half-bloods no longer had to hide, and remembered all the sacrifices that had brought them to where they were today.)

In a perfect life, Chaska would not be doomed to duty for eternity in the Celestial Nexus, all alone with no companionship.

(He made it a point to always remind Claret, neck deep in whichever project she was currently on, of the anniversary of the Nexus battle, so that they wouldn’t miss the one day Chaska returned to the mortal realm. Alda, having declared it a public holiday so that there would be no official duties, would always host them at the Skyborn palace where for one day a year, they get to be together with the people who had shared the memorable – if slightly suicidal at the time – journey with them, and reminisce about old times while keeping each other updated with their new lives.)

In a perfect world, Corwin would be able to be with Chaska without slowly being destroyed by the Nexus.

(He was nevertheless impressed with Corwin’s determination – compared to his apathy towards life before this – to learn more about the two planes of existence so that he might one day find a way to reach his heart’s desire.)

In a perfect world, Ryler Dhacian wouldn’t be evil and lost to the Nexus, and he wouldn’t have to see Alda’s eyes weary with sadness as she tried to bear the burden of the Skyborn crown alone whenever they met.

(He did hear rumors of a cloaked figure with a passing likeness to the former warrior hanging around the old headquarters of the Resistance, and wondered if there was a slight chance of Alda being happy again.)

In a perfect life, Claret Spencer would already be his wife instead of trying to run off with his ship that fateful day.

(Still - he thought as he stretched himself out on their bed with her curled up beside him - that just meant he was able to enjoy “persuading” her into changing her mind. After all, as far as he was concerned, the only thing lacking between them was a legal certificate to make everything official.)

Life was not perfect for Sully, but all things considered, he couldn’t find it in him to complain when he had so much more now than he dreamt was possible.

_\- Finis -_


End file.
